


Red Jenny Makes An Acquaintance

by illegible



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Humor, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegible/pseuds/illegible
Summary: Sera arranges to meet the Herald, only she's got no clue what Holyfingers looks like so it's pretty much a surprise all ends. Few different impressions supposing they come out one thing or another.





	Red Jenny Makes An Acquaintance

She’s been running around all day getting ready for this, weaving between rich sods and chantry shouters dropping clues through Val Royeaux. Inquisition people been marching around a few minutes behind, some prophet from Haven with a hand that glows for throwing demons out. Orlesians bungled the story though, too many rumors from idiots trying for attention. For all Sera knows Herald could be a darkspawn at this point.

The group arrives like a pack of kittens spilling out of a… a box for kittens. All sort of staring around confused, itty bitty steps practically tripping over each other. Adorable, really.

Taking out ser poncy-mage only takes a second or two, gettin’ her arrow back slightly longer. Handling business takes priority, group’s an odd collection but there’ll be time enough to focus when she’s fixed the rest.

“So you followed the notes well enough,” she says, turning to direct her attention to the figure in front of her. “Lets see, you’re…”

***

“Pfffhaha, you’re all dwarfy! I didn’t mean nothin’, but… you’re down there!"

What a precious widdle itsy bitsy inky lady, axe on her back practically bigger than she is. Red hair’s kind of like rust but then gray eyes (real pale ones, steely), ears just a bit bigger and pointier than normal people’s. Sharp jaw’s a surprise though, most times when you think dwarves it's someone with potato-face and everything beards ’n ale. This one’s got arms folded, armor all silver-black and heavy but not like compensating height so much as other stuff.

She’s pretty, weird-pretty even, but then tryin’ to go all serious-badass about it to offset an _adorable_ little nose. Mostly sure dwarves are supposed to be hairy too, all the dwarves she’s heard of been hairy but then this one’s got her eyebrows under control. Probably can frown something impressive though, they’re still thick even if shape’s nice.

Oooooh and there she goes. Grumpy sort, isn’t she? But not all grrrrr about it, just real hard and got no time for bullshit when…

Oh. Right.

“I mean, it’s all good, innit? The important thing is: you glow? You’re the Herald thingy?”

***

“You’re big. Real big. From the north, yeah? Rivain or… north.”

Oh he’s one of them _exotic_ sorts. All dark gray, full lips, hawkish nose and black hair. Stubbly too, wicked horns curling either side and hair tied back neat. Some white lining his eyes only making her more conscious how he’s studying her studyin’ him.

Blue irises, like those oceans up by Tevinter. He looks cleaner than she thought his lot’d be, still strong and manly but not harsh so much. Carrying sword and shield like a proper knight ‘stead of those poles she heard of, stormheart on doggy leather clothes lightening him up. Loads of eyes there, all Inquisition symbols and crap. Seems serious, maybe even stick up his ass with that posture. Pity.

If that’s him though, like head and shoulders above regular people, the women must be absolutely _gorgeous_. Imagine one of them towering all regal with long hair and gold necklaces and piercings and bangles and legs for friggin’ ever. In a dress someone like that could be an actual GODDESS.

But, uh. Herald. The man-one.

“I mean, it’s all good, innit? The important thing is: you glow? You’re the Herald thingy?”

***

“You’re kind of plain, really. All that talk and then you’re just… a person.”

Well, not totally plain far as people go. Wiiiiiiide brown eyes, there. Full lips and golden hair plus something in the jaw or nose that seems foreign. Nothing like Orlais or Ferelden or even those Tevinter types. Far-West maybe? Never seen one of them, only drawings or heard tell.

Cute, though. Very girly, longer hair than’s been pushed around lately with those six flavors bald. Little longer than her own shite but not full-full neither. Real femmy to be honest, seems like she’s going pink with nugskin and summerstone and all. Wouldn’t have thought Inquisitor’d be that sort, most women aren’t these days. Not so bad though.

Ooooh and with that staff, gotta be a mage. Makes sense given she’s all fabric less metalbits. Wonder what Circle she’s from? Gotta be weird, suddenly gettin’ pushed into Chantry drama when most days they try keeping you away.

She seems real, maybe. Could be kind of shy. Nice enough smile even if it's nervous. Andraste’s flaming carpet though, they’re gonna tear her to _pieces_ in Orlais if nobody’s watching out. Can’t afford nice like that in power, someone’s gotta keep guard up.

“I mean, it’s all good, innit? The important thing is: you glow? You’re the Herald thingy?”

***

“Aaaand you’re an elf. Well. Hopefully you’re not… too elfy.”

Ugh, had to be friggin’ halla-lover didn’t you Mr. Glowhands McGlow? And a backwater one to boot, all tats and ears tip-up. Broad nose, wide mouth, black hair, black eyes, sand-skin... not lookin' like any local EVER. Probably lived in middle of nowhere eating moss and bugs and things, not gonna get much worth shite from there.

Someone must’ve dressed him decent, no way he’s picked it himself. Silk ’n aurum, if you only chopped his head off he’d fit right in with Halamshiral. No Dalish dressed like this out on their own, promise you _that_. 

This one seems just confused though, keeps lookin’ around like someone’s gonna pop out of the woodwork any second. Which fair ‘nuff, he’s probably been getting pulled here and there by his teeth this point and she’s just done more of that. Knives means he’s stabby-type, so gotta be more together someplace. No distance with those, gotta be quick and careful or your guts’ll fall out.

Whatever. Andraste seemed fine with him at least, so.

“I mean, it’s all good, innit? The important thing is: you glow? You’re the Herald thingy?”

***

Turns out Herald’s okay enough. Might as well stay a while, see where this goes.


End file.
